Tres rosas negras
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Una vida que se perdió, y dará inicio a una búsqueda profunda, para más de uno de nuestros protagonistas. El silencio, las incongruencias de los eventos de aquel día, serán el desencadenante de más de una situación comprometedora.
1. Indagaciones

AU /Multipairing./

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama,del anime Shingeki no Kyojin.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene , solo ligeros toques de pareja.

Dedicatoria:

Este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga, y chica superfangirl Sara.

* * *

_**-Indagaciones-**_

**[Lunes,22:00]**

Era una noche de trabajo, igual que cualquier otra noche para Levi, quien de momento era el oficial que se hallaba de turno; en conjunto con sus compañeros de trabajo y su comandante. Parecía que nada se iba ir en contra de su rutina, claro podía decirse que eso era común a inicios de semana, y peor en un pueblo tan calmado, como en el que vivía. O bueno eso es lo que pasaba por su mente hasta el momento que su comandante contesto, el teléfono.

—¿Están seguros de lo que me están diciendo niños? —Resonaba, en la estación de policías, prácticamente todos podían escucharlo, mientras tanto una voz, clamaba desde el otro lado del aparato, pidiendo ayuda de manera desesperada.

— ¡Intentaremos estar allí lo más pronto posible! —Replico su mayor antes de asentar con fuerza aquel aparato y dirigirse con mirada firme a quienes estaban presentes en la habitación, para caminar a la salida mientras les daba las órdenes debidas.—Rivaille, Hanji . Les asignare este caso, más vale que lo investiguen a fondo, parece que les ha tocado; un ejemplar, tras mucho.

El pelinegro que al escuchar al comandante, solo hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de asentar su café; para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la mujer. No, no le pesaba trabajar, pero la compañera que le habían asignado, no era precisamente alguien con quien tuviera la mejor de las relaciones o alguien con quien podía decir que había intimado demasiado; si, lo segundo era precisamente lo que le molestaba. —Vamos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la más alta, mientras se dirigían a la salida, quizás por que parecía haber leído la mitad de lo que pensaba el otro. — ¡Espero que sea algo interesante! Para que cambies esa cara de seriedad, que llevas encima

El azabache, miro de reojo a la joven, para dirigirse a ella con rigidez y cruzar la puerta. —Yo solo espero, que acabe pronto.

**[Mismo día,22:50]**

Viajó lo más rápido, hasta la zona en la que los citaron. Pero lo que vieron allí, para ambos fue algo de sorpresa, no habían tenido un caso así, en unos cuantos años.

En un cuarto pequeño, de una casa aparentemente común, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer. Una fémina de pelo negro y piel morena, con llagas en manos, pies y cuello, con un corte no muy profundo a nivel del abdomen, a eso debían sumarle; una huella de zapato marcada en el pecho. La habían encontrado desnuda, envuelta entre sabanas, con cadenas y esposas atadas en las zonas afectadas.

A simple vista, parecía un juego sexual bastante salvaje, que a quien estuviese compartiendo la cama esa noche, se le había pasado la mano, lo suficiente como para cometer un homicidio, y huir de la escena del crimen justo antes que llegaran los hijos de la víctima.

Sin embargo….

Mientras aseguraban el perímetro había algo que a Zoe, no la dejaba tranquila. La escena ,donde se había presentado, tal atrocidad estaba demasiado limpia. Pero tampoco podía lanzar especulaciones al aire. — ¿Qué piensas enano?

Levi, frunció el entrecejo ante aquel apodo, para después responder a la pregunta que se le hacía. Ignorando, las estupideces de Hanji—Pues a simple vista parece que jugando de maneras impensables, algo les salió mal. Pero un caso como este,hay que investigarlo más a fondo. Pero para que me lo preguntes, cuatro ojos, Esto acaba de despertar la curiosidad en ti, ¿cierto?

La mujer, se levantó los lentes desde el puente de los mismos, parecía que el otro se había dado cuenta también de lo que estaba pasando. — No tienes idea, de como. Pero primero, debemos encargarnos de esos niños. —Señalo al trio de infantes con la cabeza, para luego de ello, sacar la cinta policial. —Mientras yo busco en la zona, tu ve y habla con ellos.

—Hey espe... —Muy tarde para reclamar, la otra ya se había movido, aunque de verdad acaso parecía de quienes estaba acostumbrados a tratar con niños. La respuesta era, , ya se le había adelantado; y lastimosamente para cosas, así, la chica de alguna manera estaba más capacitada.

**[Mismo día; unos cuantos metros apartados; 22:50]**

Eren, su "hermana" Mikasa y su mejor amigo Armin ;se encontraban a su lado en aquellos momentos, ya habían pasado lloriqueando antes de que llegaran los oficiales,pero era suficiente de eso. Se preguntaban cómo podía haber sido esto posible. Solo en la tarde habían dejado a su madre en casa, viva y ahora…

—¡No necesito ayuda de esta gente!. —Vociferaba el moreno, molesto. —¡Es obvio que tacharan a mamá de algo que no es! —Ya había oído parte de las premisas de quien se supone venía a hacer justicia. Se agarró de las mangas de su camisa apretándolas con fuerza. —O aún peor, dejaran que este caso se pierda, y no habrá nadie que limpie su nombre.

Armin, asentía con la cabeza, de hecho lo que pensaba su amigo no estaba lejos de la realidad. Pero…—La indagación es clave en estos momentos, no importa quien la haga. — Insinuaba mucho, no obstante tampoco podía asegurarles nada.

La joven, retiro la bufanda de su rostro, se pronunciaría para calmar los gritos de Eren, sabía que los estaban observando y es más. Se acercaban a ellos. —Si son las cosas, como dice Armin, podríamos intentarlo. Pero Eren, guarda silencio, que las paredes tienen oídos.

El de ojos azules; la miro iracundo, no entendía del todo las palabras de la boca ajena, aunque no pretendía hacer caso, tampoco era momento, para pelear con quien sería su única compañía hasta la mayoría de edad. —No lo intentaremos, lo haremos…

Hubiera seguido hablando, si no hubiera sido por que una mano pesada se asentó en su hombro.

**[Mismo día;23:00]**

Levi, observo a los pequeños tras asentar su mano en el hombro de Eren. Niños, que no actuaban como era normal, tras algo así. Personas normales, estuvieran gimiendo a gritos por quien acababa de fallecer. Ellos no. Y eso, era extraño.

Aunque tampoco era algo que marcará al oficial de policía, que había visto cosas crueles durante toda su vida, en esos segundos, se prometía a si mismo que indagaría un poco más en este caso. No por los niños; sino porque, esta familia parecía guardar más de un secreto.

Pero antes, a lo que había venido, y mientras sentía que la mirada de la chica, lo fusilaba. —Niños. Necesito saber qué es lo que vieron cuando llegaron. Y que es lo que estaban haciendo antes de llegar. Y claro, las cosas que hacía su madre, cuando no estaba con ustedes.

El moreno, no dudo dos veces en comentarle acerca de lo que habían hecho antes, aclarando que ellos no habían llegado tarde a la escena del crimen, ya que el cuerpo de su madre estaba frio para esos momentos: Como era su costumbre, las tareas de la preparatoria, las terminaban en la casa del rubio. Ya que su hogar, no quedaba a muchos metros del lugar. Sin embargo al concluirlas, nunca se regresaban enseguida, siempre salían a un parque cercano hasta altas horas de la noche.

Y que aparentemente, esa semana no había nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de un automóvil negro que había estado circundando el barrio toda la semana. Y que alguna noche, vino a recoger a la pelinegra, para salir a dar una vuelta de unos pocos minutos, para luego regresar.

* * *

Bueno, les traigo mi primer fic. Realmente la serie me gusta mucho, y me pareció excelente para comenzar a ver como me va. ¡Intentaré actualizarlo cada dos semanas si no hay ningún contratiempo!

Por lo demás, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al gustan, pueden dejarme un review.


	2. Descubrimientos

Como ya lo dije antes, los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**-Descubrimientos.-**_

La información que les habían dado aquellos niños dueños de casa, más las pistas que recogieron en la zona de la muerte, no eran suficientes, aún reunidas eran confusas; dando a creer que no habían avanzado demasiado.

Para alguien como Levi, que de por sí era algo impaciente. Las indagaciones meticulosas y extrañas que hacía Hanji, con respecto a casos como este, lo desesperaban bastante. Por lo mismo, tras pensarlo a consciencia un par de días después del incidente que les toco salir hasta la casa de los Jaeger, decidió acercarse un poco más a la joven, inclusive solicito a su comandante que le permitiese trabajar con ella hasta que revelaran este caso.

Así fu que desde , el pasado lunes en el cual aceptaron lo que pidió, Rivallie se acentuó en la oficina que le correspondía a la joven de lentes o más bien en su pequeño centro de investigación forense. Pese a eso, los primeros días se restringió un poco al momento de moverse entre los objetos y piezas de criminalística, aun así las cosas cambian con respecto a los días.

_**[Una semana después del asesinato, Jueves 18:00]**_

—Realmente eres alguien de temer, aunque no lo parezca—Por unos segundos, una expresión un tanto diferente a la que solía llevar siempre, se dibujó en el rostro del azabache, para después ,alzar una de las piezas que habían encontrado en el lugar, un reloj de mano. —¡Y esto! , se supone que es de quien acompañaba a esa mujer aquella noche, pero por alguna razón— Torció un poco el labio.— se dieron tiempo suficiente como para limpiarlo.

La chica, quien en momentos como este, se concentraba al ciento por ciento en su trabajo tardó un poco en poner en congruencia lo que le estaban diciendo, para poder responder. —¡Tienes razón! Aun así, no es lo único extraño, estoy segura de que vistelas fotos de las marcas en pies y manos—Alzo por unos momentos los lentes, para restregarse el lagrimal y hojear una vez más las fotos que le habían sacado. —Si bien es cierto que son marcas hechas por las cadenas que encontramos, no parecen de un juego común. A esa mujer, antes de matarla, la arrastraron como si fuera un animal por los cuartos.

Zoe guardo silencio por unos minutos, para disiparse una vez más de lo que hacía de momento, abriendo uno de los cajones más cercanos que tenía, sacando del mismo una funda, que contenía una pequeña placa de plástico, con la cual se solían tomar las huellas digitales, estas particularmente le pertenecían a la dueña de casa, y que se había encontrado al subir las gradas.

— Con ella iba más allá de un simple juego masoquista, la habían humillado bastante antes de asesinarla. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿Cierto?

Levi se cruzó de brazos, ella lo estaba subestimando, no por nada se encontraba entre los policías mejores pagados a la estación. —Sí, eso quiere decir que no estamos ni a la mitad de nuestro caso, y que más que eso, nos equivocamos con las primeras especulaciones que dimos—.Retiro suavemente las fotos del escritorio, para después indicarle a la chica que podía asentar aquella funda en el lugar. —Y lo que le hicieron a aquella mujer, no fue más que un acto premeditado. Quien lo estuviese acompañando pretendía hacer eso desde el principio.

Una vez que la joven se acercó lo suficiente, develo una sonrisa curiosa, parecía que habían adivinado suficientemente bien lo que tenía pensado. — Al parecer, pensamos exactamente lo mismo Rivaille.

El más pequeño dibujo una mueca en su rostro, dirigiéndole a su acompañante una mirada intensa, acompañada por su tan común entrecejo fruncido, mientras estiraba un poco la mano, para agarrar la funda con las huellas digitales entre sus manos. —Eso es lo que más me espeluzna, pero no es lo más importante ahora.

**_[Mismo día, mismo lugar,23:50]_**

No era común que ellos dejaran el trabajo, sin embargo, se habían pasado más de ocho horas divagando en supuestos posibles e investigando más a fondo las pocas piezas que tenían. Como iban avanzando, sus pensamientos tenían mucha más congruencia, y a la vez, como piezas de un rompecabezas, se unían.

En un descanso que supone sería corto, tras un café cortesía de Rivaille. Se sentaron en la única mesa libre, que les daba para esas situaciones, un silencio los invadió por unos minutos. Algo extraño para el más pequeño, quien conocía lo hiperactiva que podía ser la chica, pero al darse la vuelta, para preguntarle directamente que es lo que le estaba sucediendo, se topó con una escena un tanto peculiar, acompañado por un sonido común en esos casos.

…

'Un ronquido'

Seco y sonoro.

El azabache, jugo con su mirada por unos momentos, no podía entender cómo podía dormir en esa posición. Encima de lo que estaba sentada con todo su cuerpo y peso cargados hacia adelante, mantenía la cabeza en dirección a su persona, mientras que con una de sus manos agarraba el vaso a medio tomar.

—¡No puedo creerlo!¡ Que te hayas quedado dormida!— expreso en voz alta, sin tener en cuenta que de momento de verdad es como si estuviera hablando solo.

—Aun así, estoy consciente de que no eres una persona que deja su trabajo así por así—Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a un pequeño maletín que solía cargar el cuándo venía para turnos nocturnos, sacando de un objeto. Para después acercarse a la de pelo morado, y tras acomodarla con algo de dificultad en una mejor posición, taparla como quien la envolviese, con una manta caliente.

—Listo así, espero que te quedes el resto de la noche—retiro el vaso de la mano ajena, para llevárselo a la boca, se lo tomaría él porque líquido tan fino, no podía desperdiciarse. Y antes de alejarse a seguir con el trabajo que habían dejado a medio hacer. Si, por que a la final no era de quienes les gustaba que todo hiciese los otros, se acercó al oído de la joven para susurrarle con suma delicadeza. — Duerme bien, yo me encargaré de hacer lo que nos falta.

Aunque claro, de la chica, no recibió más que unos cuantos gemidos y suaves cabezazos, se notaba que su sueño era pesado, aún peor cuando aparentemente no había dormido muy bien en la última semana, por todo esto del trabajo. Aunque claro, la única persona que sabía si lo estaba escuchando o no, era la de lentes.

* * *

Pues bien, primero espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo a medida que lo iba escribiendo, se me hizo bastante tierno¡Por que si, creo que Rivaile puede tener sus momentos así, de vez en cuando!

¡Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, para las personas que me siguen y para aquellos que me dejaron el review¡

**Nos vemos de aquí en otras dos semanas.**


End file.
